


Peace

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Kit talks to Plo about Ahsoka leaving the Order.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of _Kit/Plo, 63: Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing_ for zforhire the kiss meme.

Kit doesn't know what to say, honestly. 

He wants to offer sympathy, because he knows all too well what it feels like to have someone you'd trusted turn around and betray you. There is not a day in which the memory of Nahdar does not haunt him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks Plo as they stand in the gardens. Neither of them mention that the gardens are the same ones where the younglings come to learn their initial meditation exercises. Kit knows very well that once Plo had taken a young Ahsoka Tano out into these gardens and taught her the very first lessons in how to be a Jedi.

And now she has left the Order. 

Even without their bond, Kit would understand Plo's grief. But with the presence of their bond, the sense of loss lies thick in the air between them. 

"I do not," Plo says. "Ahsoka's choice is her choice. It is not what I would have chosen for her... but the Force will always be with her. I must trust in that, as always." 

"She will have the Force," Kit agrees. "And all that she was taught. She has not fallen, Plo. And unless you think she will - " 

"No." 

It is a soft, quiet dismissal of the very idea. Kit knows better than to argue; there are times still when he still does not want to believe that Nahdar came to his end, either. 

"I will leave you to your meditation then," Kit says. 

Plo nods his head His gaze does not leave the garden, but he does turn his cheek for a kiss goodbye. Kit is pleased to offer that bit of comfort before leaving Plo alone to seek the peace of mind that Kit suspects he will never find.


End file.
